In recent years, as the data processing apparatus such as a personal computer is made smaller in size, a small-size and lightweight device for storing data such as a memory card has been widely used. A memory card incorporates memory integrated circuits (hereinafter referred to merely as memory ICs) and is comprised of a connector which allows the memory IC to be electrically connected to the external circuit. Thus the memory card has features that it is not only small in size and great in capacity, but also is easy to replace.
A specific example of a conventional memory card is illustrated in FIG. 1. A plurality of memory ICs, each being indicated by the reference numeral 1, are mounted on a circuit board 2. A connector 3 is provided on one side of the circuit board 2 to make an electrical connection between the memory ICs and the external circuit (not shown). Generally, the number of the pins and the shape of the connector 3 are defined in a certain specification such as the JEIDA (Japan Electronic Industry Development Association) specification.
The circuit board 2 is fixed by means of a frame 4 and a panel sheet 5 is mounted on the frame 4.
However, since the number of the pins and the shape of the connector 3 are fixed, even if one tries to expand the function of the memory card, there is a limit imposed on it. Further, if the shape or type of the connector of an external system to be linked is different from that of the connector 3, then the memory card cannot be used. In other words, the conventional memory card has been insufficient to increase its functions or performance and its versatility.